X Aphro
Introduction "Pervert" X Aphro is the perverted, crossdressing doctor of The Jolly Pirates. Aphro is androgynous, meaning s/he/it has characteristics of both male and female perspectives, noticeably, Aphro has the face and hair of a lovely woman, but everything downstairs is masculine. Aphro was one of the many doctors who were exiled by Wapol during his reign. Appearance Personality Aphro is quite the strange... Well, noone knows Apho's true gender, since Aphro likes surprises. Whether Aphro is hinting at his/her/its gender or not, Aphro prefers to be addressed with male pronouns. When Aphro realized he was androgynous, he decided to wear women's clothing nontheless and embraced the okama/crossdressing lifestyle. On top of that, Aphro is a raging pervert, getting nosebleeds whenever he sees a woman he's particularly attracted to, though like with most perverts in One Piece, Aphro seems only interested in thin, young women. Because of his okama lifestyle, Aphro strongly believes that everyone is allowed to live however they like, as long as it's not immoral. Though, whenever Aphro sees someone who's displeased with themselves (either they think they're ugly, too small, too fat, etc.,) Aphro is the first to reassure them that everyone is gorgeous on the inside, and that is what truly matters. Even though Aphro believes this aesop, he has devoted his entire life to finding a "Cure-All Drug" that will help anyone who feels uncomfortable in their own skin to feel better about themselves, as well as being able to cure any disease. Aphro has stated that he doesn't want the drug for himself, as he is confident with how he looks and how he behaves. Aphro has stated that he has met Bon Clay once in his life and has accepted the Okama Way as his own. He even sings the song every once in a while. When asked why he prefers to dress as a maid instead of a nurse, Aphro likes to respond by saying, "Cuz maids are sexy!!! So that makes me sexy too!!!" Aphro has adopted feminine mannerisms and has even been known to call those around him "dear," "dearie," and "my dear," among other phrases. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Aphro has taken up Okama Kenpo during his exile and has mastered some forms of the fighting style. Though his version keeps some of the acrobatic moves (making it similiar to capoeria,) Aphro has incorporated some karate stances and techniques into his Okama Kenpo, adding powerful strikes to his graceful movements. Because Aphro is a licensed doctor, he knows the anatomy of the human body very well (though he hasn't learned the anatomy of other species yet.) This allows Aphro to attack precise areas on the opponent's body, causing massive damage or just incredible pain, sometimes both. With his Okama Kenpo and medical wits, Aphro has proven himself to be an incredible fighter in his own right. Physical Strength Despite his prowess in fighting, Aphro doesn't have monster strength. He uses the enemy's pressure points and vital organs as a way to make up for this. Also, Aphro has developed several pills to enhance his strength, agility, and endurance, but they leave him horribly exhausted later. Agility Like with his strength. Aphro is only better than most people, but isn't super human. He's able to run at amazing speeds, and is awfully nimble, but he just doesn't have super agility. Aphro has developed several pills in case of emergencies that enhance his strength, agility, and endurance, but leave him horribly exhausted later. Endurance Again, Aphro has a level of endurance beyond a normal human's, but can't can't go on for too long against stronger foes. He has developed several pills in case of emergencies that enhance his strength, agility, and endurance, but leave him horribly exhausted later. Weapons Aphro's only weapons are his "Placebo Power Pills," three different drugs to enhance his strength, agility, and endurance respectively. The Placebo Power Pills do this by altering Aphro's state of mind in order to make him believe he's stronger, thus "mind over matter" takes over and Aphro will instantly reach super human levels of strength. This effect only lasts for half an hour though and will tire Aphro out once he regains his normal level of awareness. Aphro has learnedhow to make mass amounts of his Placebo Power Pills, allowing him to have as many as possible when necessary, though he refuses to allow anyone else to take them, since he has know idea how it'll affect anyone else. The time it takes for Aphro to rest after using the pills is one hour. If Aphro uses too many at a time before giving his body a chance to rest, there is the risk that he will die. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Aphro is unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. {C Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Aphro is unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. List of Fighting Techniques: Okama Kenpo, Scalpel: This is one of Aphro's stronger techniques. When under the influence of his Placebo Power Pill, and granted superhuman characteristics for the time being, Aphro will attack his opponent with a straightforward karate chop. This attack is so strong while in this state, that it is actually capable of cutting people and objects alike, thus how it got its name. When attempted without the effects of the Placebo Power Pill, it is merely a simple karate chop with no added side-effects. Relationships Crew Chris: Spike: Timber: Glory: Lawrence: Wyatt: Sakura: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Shinku: Mary: Rex: Blitz: Family Allies/ Friends Bon Clay: Enemies Marines: The Collosal Pirates: Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Aphro's name was inspired by the Greek myth of Aphrodite, a being who was merged together by two lovers who then became half male and half female. *Aphro's last name "X," is different from X Drake's. While Drake's X is pronounced as "diez," the Spanish word for ten, Aphro's X is pronounced as "Cross," as in crossdresser. *Despite Aphro's appearance, he has a deep, manly voice. *Aphro's name is pronounced like the word "Afro." *Aphro is the first Okama on Ship of Fools. *Like many other characters in One Piece, Aphro has a unique laugh. His laugh is "Ahahahaha!" This makes his laughter sound much more feminine in tone, further adding to his okama/crossdressing theme and attitude. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for X Aphro. The picture to the right is Aphro's jolly roger. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Doctors Category:Grand Line Characters Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Okama